Happily Ever After
by KlaineIsEternal
Summary: Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson achieved their dreams, they moved to New York and their lives turned out just like they wanted to. How Finchel and Klaine should've ended.


Rachel Berry graduated in the class of 2012. Finn Hudson graduated in the class of 2012. Kurt Hummel graduated in the class of 2012. Blaine Anderson graduated in the class of 2013 one week ago.

Rachel and Kurt moved to New York with the hope that their boyfriends now fiances would follow them but first Finn had to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Blaine knew he wanted to be with Kurt so he decided he was going to apply for NYADA and be with him. Finn decided he wanted to be a teacher so he went back to Lima and left Rachel with the hope that if they were meant to be together they would be together.

**_*Blaine calling*_**

Kurt immediately answers.

"Kurt omg Kurt" Blaine says

"What, what happened Blaine" Kurt asked worried

"Kurt baby my NYADA letter came today"

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh Blaine you opened it yet?"

"No I wanted to open it with you"

"Ok then I'll call you by skype"

"Ok"

3 minutes later they are talking by skype and Blaine is crying.

"What does it say?" Kurt asked worried again

"Kurt" Blaine whispered "Baby I got in, I GOT IN" Blaine yelled

"OMG BABY YOU DID IT, I wish I could hug you right now"

"I love you Kurt, we will be together for good now"

"I know Blaine, I love you too"

"Ok I gotta go and tell my parents baby, we'll talk later"

"Ok Bye, I love you Anderson"

"I love you too Hummel"

Back at Lima Blaine was supposed to wait for Kurt to pick him up but he wanted to surprise him.

"Bye guys I'm gonna miss you so much" he said in the choir room "Newbies we didn't do much together but I'll miss you, Artie and Tina I'll miss you but we will see soon because of the wedding and all that and Sam, my best mate, my best man I'm expecting you at my wedding" Sam nodded and hugged him"Thank you Mr. Schue, you will always be my favorite teacher" Will hugged him and then he hugged everyone and went to his parents car who were going to take him to the train station.

2 hours later Blaine Anderson was in New York on his way to the love of his life.

He went to the loft and knocked on the door.

Kurt opened the door.

"Blaineeeee, what are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too" Blaine said and ran to hug him

"You were supposed to be here in 3 days" Kurt said

"Yeah I know but I wanted to see you" Blaine replied smiling

"And now you're going to go back?" Kurt asked

"No baby, I'm here for good, I'm moving in" Blaine said cupping Kurt face. Kurt couldn't speak

"What? Are you saying that you're here to live with me?"

"Yes baby, I'm here to live with you" Blaine hugged him even tighter

Kurt jumped, he was crying. This was the start of his life with the man he loved. Blaine had tears too. They went to the couch to watch TV and one hour later Finn and Rachel arrived.

"Hey little brother" Finn said walking to the living room and was surprised when he spotted Blaine with Kurt on the couch.

"Hi Finn, Rachel how are you guys? I haven't seen you since graduation, how are you?" Blaine said

Rachel didn't answer she just ran to Blaine and hugged him. "I'm glad you're here Blaine" she said

"I'm glad too" Finn said hugging Blaine too

"But hey I'm here for good and guess what, I got into NYADA"

Rachel yelled louder than she had in her life and Finn smiled. "Yes, and we will do duets together and win everything Blaine"

"I hope so Rach and Finn I heard you want to be a teacher" Blaine said

"Yeah that's what I want to do" Finn answered

"That's great, Rachel will be a Broadway star, Kurt a fashion icon, I will be a singer and you a teacher" he said

"We did it, we all did it, we're out of Lima guys" Kurt reminded them

"We did it" the four friends and lovers said

* * *

It has been one year since Blaine moved with Kurt to New York. NYADA was tough but worth it and Kurt was amazing. He sang with Rachel every time and sometimes they three sang together. He watched football with Finn while Kurt and Rachel were always on the phone with Mercedes and sometimes Santana.

September 15, 2014 Rachel and Finn had a wedding.

Everyone was there. It was in Central Park New York.

Finn's best men were Kurt, Will and Puck. Rachel's bridesmaids were Mercedes, Quinn and Santana.

The newbies were there, Rachel's NYADA friends were there, Finn's friends from the school in which he was a teacher were there. Rachel looked beautiful and Finn very handsome

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, they have their own vows so let's see" the praise said

"Rachel, the day I met you I thought you were a pretty girl, through high school I got to know you and yes you freaked me out when we did the Grease song" Rachel laughed "We broke up like four times but I always knew you were the one so I promise to love you forever, be faithful and a good husband" Finn said with tears

"Finn Hudson, from the moment I saw you I knew we were going to be together, you were cute and smart in your own way when I met you, you've done so many great things and I always knew that someday I would have the honor of calling you husband, I promise to love you forever, be faithful and a good wife. I'm forever yours, faithfully"

"I do"

"I do"

"I love you, Rachel"

"I love you, Finn"

"By the power of the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" and that's what Finn did. They now were Rachel and Finn Hudson-Berry. They danced to Faithfully by Journey and the night was perfect. The next day everyone said goodbye and they went to their honey moon.

* * *

2 months later Blaine was waiting Kurt at the altar. Kurt's best man was Finn and his two bridesmaids were Rachel and Mercedes. Blaine's best men were Cooper, Sam and Artie.

New York, November 9, 2014. It was simple just with family and close friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, they have their own vows" the praise said

"Kurt, you are the love of my life, it took me a bit to know that, since the day I met you I thought your eyes were the most beautiful thing on earth, you are my best friend, my world, Kurt you're my everything so that's why I promise to be faithful, a good husband and to love you until my dying day" Blaine said crying

"Blaine, since I saw you I thought you were gorgeous but I didn't think you were going to be interested in me because well as you can see my luck in love before you was horrible. You saved me from my problems, you helped me and more important you were always there loving me. I promise to love you every moment of forever until my heart stop beating and even after that" Kurt said with tears

"I do"

"I do"

"I love you"

"I love you"

"By the power of the state of New York I now pronounce you husbands, you may kiss the groom"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him passionately while Kurt grabbed him by the waist. That night they danced Come What May and of course Blaine serenaded him with Teenage Dream

They said goodbye as they headed to their honeymoon.

* * *

8 years have passes since the two weddings. Kurt Hummel-Anderson was a successful fashion designer, president of Vogue magazine. Blaine Hummel-Anderson was a successful pop star singing around the world. Finn Hudson-Berry was an amazing teacher, loved by all his students. Rachel Hudson-Berry was a famous Broadway star winner of two Tony Awards and more awards.

They four were still in New York City in different apartments.

Two years later they all took time off because they welcomed Cory Michael Hudson Berry to the family and Everett Paul Hummel Anderson too. They four were parents with fantastic jobs and wonderful lives, they were living their dreams and everything was happiness.

They were proud of what they've accomplished.

They were adults and they were just ready to keep on with their lives and accept whatever life had for them.

**_And they lived happily ever after with their families and lives._**


End file.
